


Morte e fulmine

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Divinità irrequiete [2]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Blood and Violence, F/M, Knives, PWP, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Violence
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-09 08:13:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15263190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iBhFKWYsLsY.Scritta col prompt del p0rnfest: MARVEL MOVIES - THOR (SERIE)	Hela/Thor	Coltelli.





	Morte e fulmine

Morte e fulmine

 

Hela afferrò Thor per il collo e lo abbatté su un tavolaccio.

“Io non sono un demone, un mostro o una pazza assassina. Io sono la dea della morte, sei tu che hai dimenticato chi sei” disse lei. Si piegò in avanti, l’impalcatura di corna sul suo capo si trasformò in una pioggia di capelli neri.

Thor socchiuse gli occhi, boccheggiando. Il suo viso era bluastro, i polmoni gli bruciavano e la stretta ferrea sul suo collo si faceva sempre più dolorosa.

Hela si stese sopra di lui e avvicinò le labbra al suo orecchio.

“Sei forse il dio dei martelli? Da quando hai perso quel giocattolo, sembri non saper neanche combattere. Hai perso il tuo onore, la tua libertà, i tuoi capelli… forse ti farò perdere qualcos’altro” sussurrò.

< Mio padre ha fatto bene a rinchiuderla. Si tratta decisamente di una folle che vuol far cadere questo mondo.

Fratello, dove sei? Con te e Hulk al mio fianco sarei imbattibile, ma in questo momento, mi sento così solo e e sperduto.

Io chi sono? Ho perso il vero me stesso quando mio padre mi ha fatto precipitare su Midgard. Non voglio essere così alla merce del mio avversario! Mi sento come se davvero il fetore di morte alitasse sul mio collo > pensò.

Hela sfoderò un pugnale, gliela fece scivolare sulla guancia, sopra la barba, Thor sentì la lama gelida sulla cute. Boccheggiò e si ritrovò a tossire.

< La sensazione di soffocamento aumenta sempre di più. Questi miei amati corridoi d’oro, le colonne finemente scolpite che tanto amavo, crollano. La menzogna si rivela in affreschi sottostanti, dipinti in un altro tempo, quando non ero io il campione di Asgard.

Tutto si chiude addosso a me! >.

Hela fece una risata gelida e utilizzò la lama del coltello per segnargli la guancia, premette il suo corpo sopra quello muscoloso dell’altro, strusciando i seni stretti dalla sua tuta aderente color pece. Gli leccò il sangue e gli conficcò il coltello sopra il ginocchio, Thor gemette.

Hela lo trafisse con un altro coltello al fianco, Thor vomitò sangue.

Hela estrasse un terzo pugnale e lo conficcò nell’occhio del fratello minore, le urla di dolore del dio del tuono si alzarono alte.

Hela estrasse l’arma, le grida di Thor continuarono a risuonare tutt’intorno, si udivano anche da fuori attraverso la grande finestra spalancata che dava sul balcone.

Hela aspettò che i lamenti si trasformassero in bassi versi rochi, di gola, e utilizzò l’arma, ancora sporca di sangue, per strappargli i vestiti.

Thor cercò inutilmente di divincolarsi e di liberarsi.

“N-no… la... La-lasciami… maledetta… Smetti-la…” farfugliò Thor, con un filo di voce.

Hela osservò il corpo muscoloso e teso di Thor, si leccò le labbra e lo lasciò a dimenarsi, con sempre meno energia e foga. Lo penetrò all’improvviso con l’elsa del coltello.

Thor iniziò a gemere in modo soffocato, Hela diminuì la presa sul suo collo, ma continuò a tenerlo premuto sul tavolo con il peso del proprio corpo. Si godette gli spasmi involontari del fisico scolpito del minore, la saliva si era mischiata al sangue rappreso sulla barba di Thor. I corti capelli biondi gli erano aderiti al sudore e al sangue che avevano ricoperto il suo viso, lì dove c’era uno dei due occhi ora c’era un’oscura orbita vuota, sul cui fondo ribolliva del sangue annerito.

< Io… Io sono… > pensò Thor. Non sentiva più il suo corpo, tremava per il freddo e per il dolore, iniziò a muovere il bacino in modo involontario. Le sue gambe spalancate ricadevano inerti, mentre il pugnale entrava sempre più a fondo, lacerandogli i tessuti.

“Thor!” udì in lontananza la voce di Loki.

< IO… SONO… IL DIO… DEL TUONO! >. Thor proruppe in un cavernoso grido di guerra. Un fulmine colpì in pieno Hela, facendola volare all’indietro, rotolando sul grande pavimento.

Thor ansimò, rialzandosi seduto, rivoli di sperma e di sangue colavano dalle sue cosce muscolose. Digrignò i denti e rialzò lentamente il capo, in ombra, mentre fulmini azzurrini si abbattevano tutt’intorno a lui.

“Scopriremo se i tuoi coltelli saranno dei ‘conduttori’ per la tua fine” ringhiò, serrando i pugni.

Hela si rialzò lentamente, ghignando.

“Ti sei ricordato di essere un dio, finalmente” lo derise.

 

 


End file.
